Becoming the Dream: Beginning the Dream
by K8ielyn
Summary: The story of Riley Cena her Journey to the WWE, falling inlove, and her days and UPW & OVW, as the dominating, Isis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: RKO Rendezvous

Riley Cena checked her appearance in her full length mirror. Everything was perfect, from her hair, to her make-up and her cheerleading outfit fitted her perfectly. She turned walking into her unsuit and cautiously stepped on the scales she had placed beside the door. She smiled, she had kept below the maximum weight herself and the other cheerleaders had set before the beginning of the summer.

She walked back into her room, still smiling, pleased that she had been able to keep below the weight and that her appearance was perfect.

She walked over to her empty school satchel, and began to insert books, magazines, stationary and ofcourse her make-up bag.

Once she had finished she checked her appearance again.

"RILEY!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled in response.

Leaving her room she slowly shut the door still smiling before heading down the stairs. Her mother and older brother John were standing in the main hall.

"Riley, your brothers have already left." Her mother informed her, "Steve took Matt, Sean and Dan to school on his way to college. John will take you."

Riley nodded.

In all there were six Cena siblings, five of which were boys and one girl.

Steve was the oldest of them, he was twenty-one and in his third year of College. He was the studious of the siblings and had received countless awards for his amazing knowledge, in American History, Mathematics, English and Spanish.

John was the second oldest, and was nineteen years old, entering his first year of College. He was the most talented on the siblings on the sporting field, whether it be the school, football, baseball or wrestling team. He had captained all three sports the year before as well as being school captain.

Matt was the third eldest and shared many talents with his older brother John. He was a very talented Football and baseball player, but showed little talent in Wrestling. He had been elected to be House Captain of his house, Zachary, that year and also had picked up Baseball captain.

Sean was the fourth eldest, he was much of a miniature John, however, he and his brother shared no interest in music, both enjoying different styles. Where John loved Hip Hop and Rap, Sean loved to listen to Heavy metal and Rock music.

Riley was the second youngest. She was in year ten at school and was sixteen years old. She was a cheerleader and also expressed talent in athletics, being a star cross country runner. She had her secrets, and would often separate herself from her brothers, not wishing for them to discover them. Her brother John was the closest to her and was the only one of her brother who knew her darkest secret. She was often teased by her younger brother Dan about her weight, she was after all underweight.

Dan was the youngest of the Cena siblings, and probably the most annoying. He was in year eight and was fourteen years old. He enjoyed Baseball but showed no such similarities in talent with his brothers in football or wrestling.

"Do you want me to buy and send you the WWF and WCW magazines?" John asked her.

They were driving towards her school and she had zoned out, thinking about how enjoyable that year would be.

"Could you?" she asked pleased.

"Sure, anything for my little sister," he smiled.

Riley smiled also. Since the day she had accidentally turned turned the channel to _Spike TV_ and seen her first Wrestling match ever she had been hooked. However only her brother John knew that she loved the sport. After all it wasn't so good for a cheerleaders image if it was discovered she loved to watch WWF.

"Here we are," her brother announced as they turned into the parking lot of the school. Once she had parked the car her turned to her, "I'll ring you every night if I can, and tell me if someone's giving you trouble."

John Cena had always been protective of his little sister, after all he only had one.

Riley smiled, "I'll be waiting for your call." Before she hugged him and climbed out of the car heading for a group of cheerleaders who had been watching her. Before she reached them she turned back waving to her brother as he drove away.

Once she reached the group a blonde girl raced forward hugging her, "Riley!"

"Whitney!" she said with equal enthusiasm.

"Your brother's are soooo hot!" the girl squealed.

Riley only shook her head at her best friend, "maybe for you, but not for me."

Whitney laughed, "your looking great!"

Riley smiled, "you too Whitney, as always."

The girls laughed as a raven haired cheerleader walked over to them, "Riley… Whitney, are you ready for a long hard year of training?"

Riley nodded, "sure am. How have you been Vicky?"

The raven shrugged, "good I suppose. Spent all last night hoping that when I got her today my team would have kept in shape. Good to see you two have, but as for Natalie…"

The three turned to look at a light brunette haired girl who was near tears.

"I had to let her go," Victoria Ryder shrugged, "I can't seriously let poor Jamie and Chris try and lift her could I?"

Whitney shook her head, "They'd injure themselves."

The three girls eyes went to a blonde male and another with brown hair. They waved walking over.

"How are you girls," the brown haired one asked.

"Good," Riley said, "how have you been Chris?"

He grinned, "As well as ever my lady."

Riley rolled her eyes, "can't you at least attempt to hide your gay for once?"

He laughed, "what would the fun be in that?"

The blonde male rolled his eyes, "we all get accused of being gay, and you're the only one that actually is."

Chris put his arm around his friend, "ohhh, poor Jamie."

Jamie shrugged away from his friend, "like Rilez said, stop acting so gay!"

Their conversation was cut short when a black limo pulled up beside them.

The driver stepped out of the limo and headed towards the back door closer to the grop of cheerleaders, opening it.

A very handsome brown haired male stepped out from within the limo.

He thanked his driver briefly before walking away. As he passed the group his eyes met with Riley's and he smiled, she couldn't help but smile in response.

"OH MY GOD!" Whitney screamed, "he is sooooo cute!"

"I hope he was smiling at me," Chris announced.

"Who was that?" Whitney asked, ignoring Chris uncomfortable statement.

"Randall Orton," Jamie announced.

"Who?" Whitney asked.

"He's new here," Jamie explained. "I saw his file on Mrs Edings desk earlier. His fathers some big shot wrestler or something."

"You mean 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's his father?" Riley asked.

"Cowboy what?" Victoria asked confused.

"You watch wrestling?" Chris asked.

Riley shook her head quickly, "No, my brother's do. They were talking about his father last night."

"Lucky you don't watch it," Vicky announced, "or you'd be joining Natalie on the ex-cheerleaders list."

" P equals 3," Mr Whatmore, the maths teacher summarized explaining the equation to his class.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr Whatmore called.

The door opened to reveal Randall Orton, "uh, hi, am I in the right room?"

"Mr Orton?" Mr Whatmore asked.

"Yep, that's me," Orton shrugged.

Mr Whatmore nodded, "Randall…"  
"Randy, if you please sir," Orton spoke up.

Mr Whatmore nodded, "Randy… would you kindly take a seat at the spare desk, between Mr Connor and Miss Cena."

Randy walked down between the desks taking a seat between a guy with raven hair and a very pretty brunette.

Once Mr Whatmore had returned to explaining an equation he turned to the brunette, "hey."

She looked at him surprised, "hey, Randy is it?"

He smiled, "yeah, and you must be Miss Cena?"

She rolled her eyes, "Riley, if you will."

"Nice to meet you Riley," he said extending a hand.

She smiled, "you too Randy."

There was a pause, as Randy turned back to the front, before Riley spoke again, "I heard your father's a wrestler?"

Randy turned back to her, "yeah, he works for the WWF."

Riley nodded, "I know, my brother's watch it."

Randy nodded taking in the information, "how many brother's do you have?"

"Five," she shrugged.

He was shocked, "Five… that's a lot of guys to deal with in one house, when you're the only girl."

She shrugged, "Well Steve's been off at college the last two years and John's left this year. Matt's always playing sport or out with his friends or girlfriend Cameron. Sean and I get along really well, but Dan's the real pain."

"How old are they?" Randy asked.

"Steve's twenty one this year," she began to explain. "John's nineteen, then Matt who's eighteen, Sean seventeen and Dan who's fourteen."

He nodded, "so I should be careful if they come after me?"

She was confused, "why's that?"

"Well you know how protective some brothers can be…" he explained.

Riley shook her head, "Steve doesn't care, same with Matt, and Dan only teases me. But Sean and John are the protective ones, and they happen to be the strongest two out of all my brothers, they both wrestle and play football."

"Wrestle, hey," Randy said.

"Yeah," she replied, "John was captain last year and Sean's expected to be the captain next year."

Randy nodded, "speaking of wrestling, do you know if there's any spots left on the school team?"

Riley nodded, "well John left so there has to be at least one, and I'm sure that you'll get in, being "Cowboy" Bob Orton's son and all."

Randy looked at her confused, "I thought only your brother's watched wrestling?"

"They do!" Riley protested before the bell rang and she very hurriedly left the room.

"Kahlen, you can't eat that, do you know how many carbs are in one of those," Victoria complained, stopping another raven haired cheerleader from putting the chocolate bar into her mouth.

Riley stood up, she had had enough of talk about weight gain and loss, "I'm just gonna head to the library, I wanna check my emails," she announced before leaving the cafeteria.

Once she reached the library she found a spare single study bench and extracted the latest WWF magazine from her bag. She was reading an article about The Undertaker when…

"Don't watch wrestling hey?"

She turned sharply, Randy Orton had been reading over her shoulder.

"I'm….I'm…. I'm doing….. uh…. Research!" she protested.

He laughed, "for what subject?" he asked.

"English," she suddenly decided.

"Oh… really?" he asked.

"Yeah really!" she announced before she pushed past him heading back to the cafeteria.

Cheerleading practise had just ended and Riley farewelled her friends heading back inside the school to the gym where her brother Sean was currently undertaking wrestling training.

When she entered the hall she spotted her brothers Matt and Dan watching the training session and she waved making her way over to sit with them.

"Hey Rilez," Matt said when she sat down beside him.

"Hey," she said in response.

In the ring currently was Sean facing off against none other than Randy Orton.

"Orton's trying out for the team," Matt explained.

Riley nodded, watching intensively.

Randy Orton was dominating, he was quicker than Sean.

Sean made a wrong move and Orton pulled out a suplex and it was over.

Sean soon joined them complaining about how he had lost and Matt announced that there father would be waiting for them in the parking lot.

The four Cena siblings were about to enter the parking lot when some on called out to Riley, "Riley!"

The four teenagers turned around as Randy Orton ran up to them, "I just wanted to give you this back, you left it in the library." He handed her the WWF magazine.

Dan grabbed it out of her hand, "you were reading a wrestling magazine Rilez?"

Riley grabbed it from him furious, "shut the hell up twirp." Before she stormed off.

"Wow," Matt said, "Riley never swears, that's more of a John or Sean thing."

Sean turned to his brother, "what are you implying?"

Matt shrugged, "Well, how many times do I have to tell you that your little sister looks up to you."

Sean shook his head, "she doesn't look up to me, she looks up to John, although it would be better for her if she looked up to Steve."

Randy re-entered the conversation, "so your sister likes wrestling hey?"

Sean turned to him confused, "she doesn't actually. That magazines John's, she's never bought a magazine about wrestling."

Randy shrugged, "she seemed to know a lot about my dad."

Matt and Sean looked at each other confused.

"What?" Randy asked. "She said you guys talk about my dad a lot."

"Actually we don't," Matt explained, "It's either Hogan or Piper, some times the Rock…. Never your dad."

As the Cena boys left Randy grinned, he was slowly unravelling the secret Riley Cena had worked so hard to hide, and he had only known her a day.

Riley Cena was crying as she entered her bedroom, she lay down on her bed before reaching the phone that stood on her bedside table. Slowly she began to dial a number.

"Hello?" her brother John answered.

"John… it's me," she cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I've been gone less that a day… you can't miss me already."

"No," she wept, "Today at school we got this new student, he's 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's son, Randy Orton-"

"OH MY GOD!" John yelled from the other end.

Riley continued, "and he caught me out when I mentioned something about his dad, then he caught me reading a WWF magazine in the library… now Matt, Sean and Dan are starting to suspect stuff… and if anyone finds out a school then I'll be out of the cheerleading squad in the blink of an eye."

John shook his head, "when did you care whether you were part of that team or not?"

Riley only cried harder, "that's not the point."

Someone of John's end of line yelled out, "John, hurry up we've got training in five minutes!"  
"Who's that?" Riley asked.

"My dorm-mate, I've gotta run, I've got football training. But Riley, remember, be yourself, no matter what happens, you need to be yourself."

"I am myself," Riley protested.

John shook his head at his sister stubbornness, "Riley, the way you are in public is entirely different from how you are when it's just me and you. If you get kicked out of the cheerleading team then there's only one person you can be, and that's who you really are… I gotta run, I'll call you tomorrow," he said before he hung up.

When he hung up Riley began to think things over… she finally realised that she couldn't hide the truth forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessing the truth

Riley Cena climbed out of her mother's car as she made her way into school.

"Riley!" Whitney called out when she saw her bestfriend.

Riley forced a smile, "hey Whitney, I gotta run, but I'll see you this afternoon at Cheerleading practise.

Later that day Victoria was talking to her cheerleading team when Riley suddenly raised her hand, "Vicky can I say something."

Victoria looked at her sure to successor, "sure."

Riley stood up as Victoria took a seat. Riley's eyes trailed over her friends, before she spoke.

"I've been thinking about how my life has been going a lot lately, and I've decided that I'm going to confess to you all the darkest secret I have ever held, the same secret that will probably cost me my place in this team, but I just want people to know who I really am, and I want to be myself."

There was a silence as the team listened to her every word.

"The truth is yesterday when Randy Orton arrived at this school I knew who his father was because I am a dedicated wrestling fan. Hell, I love the sport. I watch every episode, every Pay Per View, I have merchandise, DVD's-"

Victoria stood up, "Oh my god. Riley, your kidding right?"

Riley shook her head, "you can deal with what I just said, but if you've got an issue I don't give a damn," she said before she turned to leave. Suddenly she turned back to the team, "oh and by the way, I am officially quitting the squad."

"I knew you could do it," John congratulated his sister via the phone.

Riley smiled, "oh, I got to go… I'm going to the shops to buy some clothes-"

"I thought you said you were over that stuff?" John asked.

Riley laughed, "oh yeah I am, I'm just going to buy some update's for my wardrobe."

The following day Riley Cena stepped out of her mother's car, not in her usual attire of her hair pulled neatly back, in either her cheerleading attire or a short skirt and tight top. But she wore, a shirt which read _Y2J _on the front and _Chris Jericho_ on the back, and black loose pants, a belt fastening them to her hips, finally her hair was out and a she wore black boots.

"You got to be mad going like that into school," Sean commented, he was still in shock over discovering his sister loved Wrestling.

Riley walked into her school, her head held high. People were whispering as they realised the rumours were true that Riley Cena had quit the cheerleading team.

When Riley reached her locker she opened it roughly, extracting her books.

"So you're a Chris Jericho fan," Randy Orton commented.

Riley jumped realising he was behind her, "so what?" she asked turning around.

Randy shrugged, "I would have hoped you would be wearing some of my dad's merchandise.

Riley shook her head, "well, I prefer Jericho," was all she said before she walked away.

Riley checked her timetable and began to head for her PE class, when someone called out at her, "CENA!"

Riley turned round sharply coming face to face with her ex-cheerleading captain, Victoria Ryder, "Hello, Victoria."

The Raven haired girl was in a bad mood, "what stunt do you think your pulling, quitting the squad and then coming to school dressed in that."

Riley rolled her eyes, "what does it matter to you."

"You think your so cool," Victoria replied, her voice dripping with venom.

"Well at least I'm not prancing around in a short skirt, pretending I'm cheering about something that actually matters," Riley laughed.

Victoria was furious; she raised her hand and slapped the other girl.

Riley slowly moved her head from where it had been slapped to back to face Victoria, "slap me again and you'll regret it."

By now a crowd had gathered around them.

Victoria slapped her again, "what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

Riley slapped the other girl, before punching her squarely in the chest. Riley then flung the girl into a locker and grabbed her by the collar, "You think your so above everyone else." She began slamming Victoria again and again into the locker.

Victoria started crying, she had never realised how strong Riley was.

Suddenly Riley was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Victoria, "Why don't you go throw up or something, Victoria? We all know your bulimic. I didn't stay under your set weight by not eating, I've spent every day since I was twelve being trained to fight my brother John. What have you got to say about that when you can't do anything but give me a petty slap?"

The arms around her pulled her away and through the crowd.

After she had been pulled away from the crowd she realised who had been holding her, "Orton…"

He rolled his eyes, "Randy, if you please. Plus, I like you Cena, I've never known a girl to be quiet so feisty as you can be."

Riley shook her head, "whatever your trying to pull off isn't working," she said.

"I'm not trying to pull off anything," he admitted, "I just want to be your friend."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because your cool," Randy explained, "you don't let anyone tell you what to do. When I first met you, you were this girl trying to be someone your not. Now that you've stepped away from that I can see who you really are, and I like that Riley a lot more than the old Riley."

Riley tried to hide a smiled.

"Friends?" Randy asked.

"Friends," Riley repeated.

Randy gave her a hug and for some reason she hugged him back.

When they had broken apart, Randy spoke again, "look, _Survivor Series_ is coming up and my dad said I could bring along a couple of friends, go backstage before and after the show and have front row seats during the show. I've got three tickets, you, Sean and that brother of your's… John was it?"

Riley nodded.

"How would you, Sean and John like to come along to _Survivor Series_. I hear Chris Jericho's gonna be there," Randy asked.

Riley smiled, "Yes!" she screamed excited, before she hugged him again.

Randy only laughed

"Riley, you are the best," her brother yelled from the other end of the phone, "My first ever pay per view and it's a _Survivor Series_ this is gonna be so good!"

Riley laughed, "Randy said I could invite you and Sean."

"So you and Orton are good friends now?" John asked.

Riley nodded, "yeah, he was there for me and everything after I quit the team."

John laughed, "so how did Vicky take it?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "she slapped me a few times, so I tried to bash her up and she started crying, Randy dragged me away before I could really hurt her."

John laughed, "good on him, I don't want my little sister getting suspended."

Riley nodded, "yeah I don't really want to be either."

"I am so excited," John announced, "I can't wait till November."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Survivor Series

Riley was already to go, decked out in her Chris Jericho gear when the door bell rang.

She raced downstairs, dodging her brother Dan to open the door.

"John!" she squealed, hugging her brother.

He hugged her in response, he was all dressed in is _Rowdy_ Roddy Piper gear.

Sean soon joined them, dressed in his _Hulkamania_ gear.

It wasn't long before a limousine pulled up outside their house and Randy stepped out, wearing a Cowboy hat and some of his father's merchandise.

As Randy Orton's drive pulled to a stop Randy led the three Cena siblings out into the VIP parking lot at the arena in which _Survivor Series_ was being held.

"Orton man, you rock," John declared shaking the younger teenagers hand.

Randy grinned leading them backstage.

Riley was in awe as WWF superstars she had seen countless times on television walked past her heading towards locker rooms, training rooms or their manager's offices.

"We're gonna head to my Dad's locker room," Randy explained before leading them off towards 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's locker room.

Several superstars greeted Randy as he passed; he nodded and greeted them in response, introducing Riley, John and Sean as often as he could.

When they were just about to enter the legendary 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's locker room, Riley went rigid.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

She pointed down the hallway, "Oh my god… its Jericho."

Randy looked down the hall way before calling out, "Jericho!"

Chris Jericho turned around confused before he realised who had called out his name, "Orton Jnr Jnr!"

Randy laughed as Y2J joined them, "Hey Chris."

Jericho's eyes wandered over John, Sean and Riley. He paused on Riley, "a fan of mine, hey?"

Riley smiled in awe, "yeah."

John rolled his eyes, "you've been her favourite ever since your debut."

Jericho nodded, "so, what's your name?" he asked Riley.

"Riley Cena," she smiled.

He nodded, "so what do you want to be when you leave school Riley… you are in school right?"

Riley nodded, "Randy and I are in the same grade."

Jericho nodded, "so what do you wanna do after you graduate."

Riley looked down at the ground embarrassed, "I wanna be the WWF Diva."

Jericho nodded, "got any interest for winning a woman's championship."

Riley nodded, "ever since I could remember."

Jericho nodded again, "so have you attended an Wrestling school's or anything?"

Riley shook her head, "I've been trained by my brother John," she motioned to her older brother, "ever since I could remember and recently Randy and his dad have been giving me some pointers."

Jericho nodded, "that's good. So what sort of style do you go for, mat wrestling or flyer with the kick's and everything, like me."

"Flyer," Riley said, "I use to be a cheerleader so I have a lot of strength in that area."

"Why aren't you a cheerleader anymore?" Jericho asked.

Riley shrugged, "I quit because my captain was going to kick me out cause I loved wrestling. They haven't won a meet since I left."

Jericho laughed, "well that'll teach 'em for judging you on what you enjoy watching."

There was a pause, before Jericho spoke again, "I've been thinking, if you really want to be a wrestler I could train you, you know since we have the same sort of style. 'Cause I know Randy fights like his father and I'm not sure how your brother fights but if you want some training in wrestling, I'm open to help you."

Riley was so happy, "you mean it?"

Jericho nodded, "yeah sure am… uh… do you have some paper or something?"

Riley nodded extracting the autograph book she had already been using that night.

"I'll give you my number so you can give me a call," Jericho explained, "do you want me to sign your book too?"

Riley nodded, "and can you sign my cap too?"

Jericho nodded, "sure."

He signed the book where she had placed a photo of him on the first page and wrote his phone number down the bottom of the page before he signed her cap, "I'll see you guys later," he explained, "but I gotta run, I've got to see Vince before the show starts."

After Jericho had left they entered "Cowboy" Bob Orton's locker room and began to prepare for the amazing night they would soon experience.

The night had already been amazing and currently the announcer had entered the ring to announce the following match.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall…"

Chris Jericho's music began to play and he entered the arena.

"and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first Winnapeck, Minnesota, Canada. Weighing 247 pounds… Chris Jericho."

Riley screamed at the top of her lungs as Jericho entered the arena and made his way towards the ring. He did his usual entry before his oppositions music began to play.

"and introducing the WWE Champion, Triple H!"

The match was an exciting one. Triple H dominating as much as Jericho was. Finally Jericho pulled out the stops, when Triple H made a wrong move he connected with _The Walls of Jericho_.

Triple H couldn't reach the ropes and he was forced to tap out.

Jericho had won, the crowd stood screaming as Jericho took the title in his hands, his era had begun, his first ever era as the WWE Champion.

After he had held the belt up several times he left the ring, on his way out he walked past Riley, he handed her a piece of paper, before, "meet me backstage at my locker room, try and come alone."

People around the Cena's and Randy Orton were in complete shock when they had seen Riley talking to Chris Jericho.

"Guys, I'll meet you later," she said before she disappeared into the crowd.

When she got to the door for backstage she realised he had given her instructions on how to get to his locker room from where she was.

Following the instructions she soon found herself outside a door which read, _Jericho_. She knocked.

"Who is it?" Jericho called from inside.

"Riley," she replied nervously.

"Come in," he replied.

She turned the handle and entered the room. Jericho was still in his wrestling attire and had been gazing at the belt in his hands, "hey, you like the match?"

Riley nodded, "one of the best I've seen."

Jericho laughed, "shut the door."

Riley shut the door before Jericho motioned for her to take a seat.

"So, since I'll be training you," he began, "tell me a little about yourself. So far I know you have two brothers, John and the other one that's here, Your friends with Randy Orton, you're an ex-cheerleader and I'm you favourite wrestler. And your sixteen years old?"

Riley nodded, "yeah."

Jericho shook his head, "Your very pretty for a sixteen year old."

Riley suddenly felt uncomfortable, was her favourite wrestler flirting with her.

"You ok?" Jericho asked, "I just thought I'd tell you the truth."

Riley blushed, "thanks…"

"So, you were going to tell me about yourself," Jericho announced.

Riley nodded, "what do you want to know?" she asked.

Jericho shrugged, "Your family, where you live… stuff like that."

Riley nodded, "Well, I have five brothers-"

"Five!" Jericho exclaimed, "that's a lot of brother's to deal with."

Riley nodded, "It was a real pain when I was younger, they could get really out of control."

Jericho nodded, "so what are their names?"

"Well, the oldest is Steve, he's 21, so I don't see him much cause he's off at college. John's next, he's nineteen, so today was the first time I've seen him face to face in a few months. Matt's next, he's eighteen and then Sean, who's my other brother here, we call him Boog, don't really know why, but we just always have. Then it's me and then I have one younger brother Dan, he's fourteen and is the most annoying person you will ever meet," Riley explained.

Jericho laughed, "so where are you from, your accents American, or do you come from Canada like me?"

Riley shook her head, "I'm American, I live in Massachusetts."

"Aren't the Orton's from Missouri?" Jericho asked.

Riley nodded, "yeah, but because Randy's father's always on the road he lives with his aunt and uncle in Massachusetts."

Jericho nodded, "what part of Massachusetts."

"West Newsbury," Riley replied.

"West Newsbury? Where's that?"

"Towards the eastern coast," Riley explained.

Jericho nodded, "so your not a city girl."

Riley shook her head, "I live in a really small community, my brothers and I actually travel out of West Newsbury to JFK High school, an hour drive from my house."

Jericho nodded, "that must be a hell of a drive to go through almost every day."

Riley nodded, "yeah, but you get use to it."

Jericho nodded, "so are you excited about me training you?"

Riley smiled, "yeah, I can't wait. So when do I start?"

Jericho leaned slightly towards her, "you got to ask your parents first. I'm always on the road and if I was to train you you'd have to come with me. I could get you a tutor and all. You'd get to come to all the shows and Pay Per View's, but you wouldn't get to see your family much."

Riley nodded, "or Randy."

Jericho was confused, "are you dating him?" he asked.

Riley shook her head, "no we're just friends."

Jericho nodded, finding that he was pleased she was with Orton, "you'll get to see Orton a lot any way, I heard his father's taking him out of that school, it was just a temporary arrangement till Bob could find a tutor and be able to take his son on the road.

Riley nodded, "I'll ask my parents and then do I just call the number you gave me earlier?"

Jericho nodded, "I hope you can do it," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Convincing the parents

"Mum, please let me go," Riley pleaded.

Carol Cena didn't know what to say, she was shocked that her daughter was willing to go on the road with a man she hardly knew, "your father and I don't even know Chris Jericho."

"You've seen him on TV," Riley suggested hopefully.

Her father shook his head, "you call this Jericho and ask him round for dinner or something, and then we'll decide whether it's right for you to be going on the road with him."

Riley smiled slightly; at least she had some chance.

The following day Riley was heading towards the parking lot when a highly expensive car pulled up. She didn't take much notice of it at first, until, "Riley… Riley Cena!"

Riley was in complete shock, she had been midway through telling Randy about Victoria's latest stunt to embarrass her when she had been interrupted, by none other than the WWE Champion Chris Jericho.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

Riley became slightly aware that many of the departing students had stopped in shock staring at the wrestler as he leaned casually against his car.

"I came to see your parents," he explained.

Their conversation was interrupted when Victoria Ryder walked towards Riley, "what do you think your pulling Cena. Just because you're so unpopular these days doesn't mean you have to pay celebrities to pick you up from school."

Riley ignored the girl, she instead spoke to Jericho, "I'm so glad you're here."

Victoria then turned to Jericho, "Oh, your that WWE Champion, Chris Jericho right? The one she's always wearing the shirts about. You do realise that she comes from one of the poorest families in West Newsbury, I mean look at what she's wearing, its like for an OP shop. Not to mention, I bet she get's paid by Orton for being his girlfriend. It'd be good money right, especially since she has none. Oh and her brother's-"

Victoria was cut off when she was suddenly knocked to the ground. Riley ferociously punching her.

Randy pulled her away from Victoria before she could do any damage. Riley twisted his arms and she broke free.

She grabbed Victoria by the hair, "I'm sick of you, you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was grabbed again, this time by stronger arms.

When she couldn't break free, she kicked out, her foot colliding with Victoria's face.

Victoria fell to the ground in tears, her nose broken and bleeding.

The arms pulled her away, she realised Chris Jericho was dragging her away from the scene as Randy followed closely behind.

Jericho pushed her into the passenger seat of his car and Randy climbed into the backseat.

Once Jericho was behind the wheel, he drove the car as quickly as he could away from the scene, knowing it wouldn't be good for Riley if she was caught there.

While Randy directed Jericho to the Cena house, Riley spent the remainder of the trip in silence, ignoring anything that was said to her.

When they reached the Cena home she left the car storming inside. Her mother stopped hr in the hallway, "Riley, what's going on."

Carol Cena was shocked when Chris Jericho walked through her front doorway into their home following Randy Orton.

Carol Cena realised that Chris Jericho had arrived in an attempt to convince herself and her husband to let Riley go on the road with him.

"Carol Cena," she introduced herself, extending a hand.

"Chris Jericho," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Riley, Randy and Mr Jericho-"

"Chris, if you please Mrs Cena," Jericho interjected.

Carol Cena nodded, "Riley, Randy… Chris, please follow me."

She led them into the kitchen where John Cena Snr. was sitting reading the newspaper after returning home early from a hard days work.

"John, Chris Jericho's here," Carol said as soon as she entered the kitchen.

John Cena Snr. looked up in shock, "Chris Jericho," he extended his hand and Chris shook it, "I've seen you on TV countless times, I'm a true WWF fan like my sons John, Matt, Sean and Dan and my daughter Riley."

Jericho nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Take a seat," he instructed. There was a brief silence as Mr. Cena studied Jericho, before he spoke again, "Why is it you wish to take Riley on the road with you?" he asked.

"I've seen Riley fight a few times briefly, and I've seen she has a lot of potential. We also share the same wrestling style. I believe that if I was to train her she would some day make it into the WWF as a Diva and win the _Women's Championship_," Jericho explained.

John Cena Snr. nodded, "I see, if Riley travelling with you will help her reach her dreams I would be only too happy to allow her to travel with you."

Carol looked at her husband, "But, John-"

John Cena shook his head, "The only thing that concerns me is whether I will get to see my daughter very often," he commented.

Jericho nodded, "I could organise for you to come visit her all the time, plane tickets and tickets for WWE events and Pay per Views. I could also get you backstage passes to any of the concerts with my band _Fozzy_."

John Cena nodded looking at his wife for her views.

Carol then voiced her views, "Chris, I'm sure you're a very responsible adult and all, but I'm not so sure about my sixteen year old daughter travelling all around the country with you alone."

Chris nodded, understanding her feelings, "ofcourse their will be other WWE superstars with me all the time. Randy's father, Bob Orton, is always on the road with us, and since Randy will also be within the next fortnight, Riley would have a friend."

Carol nodded, "Well, I have met Bob and I do trust him, but, I hardly know you Chris."

Jericho nodded, "I could make sure Riley called you every night, Bob Orton could also give you updates on how she is doing, we can also visit here whenever we can."

Carol nodded.

John Cena Snr. then asked the question that had been on his mind for quiet some time, "Jericho, how exactly do you plan to get Riley into the WWE?"

Jericho nodded, "Well, she'd have to train for a year or two, she could then still undertake her tutoring. When she's eighteen I could enter her into a Wrestling business, WWE really only accepts Wrestlers who have a past record. I think somewhere like UPW and then move into OVW and later WWE. I'd say I could get her into UPW by the time she was nineteen or twenty, not too young or she might get picked on by the older Woman wrestlers," Jericho explained, "OVW for sure by the time she was twenty one. If she makes a good impact on OVW, for instance becomes the youngest Women's Champion in the history of OVW then I'm sure it would be easy work to get her into WWE by the time she twenty-two."

John Cena nodded, "The situation seems fine with me, but it's really my wife you'll need to get the final decision from."

Jericho turned to Carol Cena.

"I don't know…" Carol began.

"Mum, please, this is what I really want," Riley pleaded.

Carol was still unsure.

Randy then entered the conversation, "Mrs Cena, I'll be with Riley every step of the way. My father's already promised to get me into professional wrestling after I finish my schooling, I'm sure that Riley and I would go through the businesses together. I'm lucky I have a father who's a wrestler and he can get me into the business whenever, but Riley has no past generations of wrestlers, this may be her one chance."

Carol looked from her husband to Jericho, then the pleading Randy and finally to her daughter, "Well, if it means that much to you."

Riley screamed in excitement, "Thankyou so much," she said as she ran to hug her mother and father."

Carol smiled, "it's quiet alright darling.

John Cena nodded, "anything for my little girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the road

Riley yawned as she brushed her hair, she studied her reflection in the mirror before her. She stepped into some thin black tracksuit pants, tying them at her hips. She pulled her favourite shirt (it read _Y2J_ on the front and _Chris Jericho_ on the back). She sat down on her bed as she placed her feet into her brand new black wrestling boots, and tied them tightly. As she stood to check her appearance in the mirror she placed her favourite and signed black _Chris Jericho_ cap backwards on her head. Finally put her black fingertip less gloves on her hands before picking up her bags and staggering out of her hotel room, reading for another day on the road, travelling to another city to watch Chris perform in another live event for the WWE.

As she staggered down the hallway she couldn't help but feel the aching feeling of missing her family. It had been a month and she hadn't missed calling them one night. Every night she would call her family and then make another call to John. She had never spent so long away from her family.

"Riley!"

She turned as the blonde Chris Jericho ran towards her.

"Let me take one of these bag's,' he said, taking the heaviest bag from her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He smiled, "Your looking really pretty today," he commented.

Riley blushed, the uncomfortable feeling when Jericho would comment her on her appearance had become common. She had to admit he was good looking, but he was too old for her. He was an adult and she was sixteen years old, "Don't say that," she said shyly, "I'm dressed like a dork, I know I'm not pretty."

He shook his head at her stubbornness. He leaned forward, his breath playing on her lips. Riley's breath caught in her throat, she slowly leaned closer to him as her eyes fluttered shut.

Something jolted through her and she suddenly realised what she was moments from doing. She pulled away quickly and ducked out of the way. She pushed pass him heading down the hallway.

Jericho watched her go confused, when she had turned at the corner, he swore before taking his and her bags in his hands and following after her.

"Momentum, keep your momentum," Jericho instructed from ringside.

On the other side of the ring Cowboy Bob Orton shouted to his son, "Randy, use your height to your advantage; don't let her use her's against you!"

Randy swung his best friend against the ropes on one side of the ring, she flung back and he prepared for the clothesline.

"Riley, duck!" Jericho yelled.

Riley made a wrong move, her friends arm flew into her neck, knocking the wind out of her as she fell backwards onto her spine. Riley swore loudly her pain evident through her words.

Jericho and Bob Orton both entered the ring.

While Bob Orton gave if his son some pointers, Jericho checked on Riley.

"Are you OK?" he asked her, he helped her up into a sitting position.

Riley put her hand to her back, "my back."

Jericho looked up to both Orton's, "I think that's enough for today."

Bob Orton nodded and led his son back to the change rooms of the training hall.

When they had left Riley spoke again, "why do you make me wrestle Randy, it's not fair, he's a lot stronger than I am. Why do I need to wrestle him? I'm gonna wrestle women not men."

Jericho rolled his eyes, "it's better for you to learn to wrestle men, it'll help you gain the strength, power and endurance for when you face women."

Riley shook her head, "you just want me to fail don't you?"

Jericho was confused, "why would you think that?"

"You think that I'm a nobody, I don't deserve anything I'm trying to achieve, anything I already have," she explained.

Jericho shook his head, "you do deserve what you're working for. So many people these days have dreams of being someone else or becoming someone better. So many people don't meet those dreams, you're actually trying to make something of yourself, and you're trying to make it to your dream no matter what the odds."

There was a silence, he knew his words had in some way meant something to her.

Finally she spoke, "why do you do this to me, why do you make me feel like I'm not ordinary, like I'm special." She suddenly shook her head realising how stupid she had just sounded.

He put his hand to her chin lifting her head so he was looking into her eyes. He leaned forward placing his lips on hers.

Riley melted into his kiss and he only deepened it further.

Randy Orton had been walking out of the change room to collect his jacket which he had left ringside when he saw what was going on in the ring. He watched the scene before him and when Riley and Jericho kissed, he felt his anger hit almost breaking point. Jericho had been training Riley for no more than a month and he was already trying to hook up with her.

Anger was rising in him, he felt as though Jericho was taking advantage of his best friend. Riley had been struggling with being apart from her family for so long and had become clumsy in her wrestling.

Riley became aware that her best friend was staring at them and broke away from Jericho, excusing herself and quickly rushing off to the changing rooms.

As Randy collected his jacket he noticed Jericho was still sitting in the ring, running his hand through his hair.

"She's too young for you," he commented as he casually shrugged on his jacket.

Jericho looked up at him, "what does it matter?"

Randy shrugged, "don't pressure her into doing anything she wouldn't want to do, she's only sixteen."

Jericho stood up and walked to the side of the ring closer to the teenager, "Orton your starting to sound like her father."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm just worried about her, she's already gone through enough this year, she doesn't need her heart broken as well."

Jericho's expression was blank.

"Be careful," Randy said, "you know it's illegal for an under eighteen to be dating an over eighteen."

Jericho rolled his eyes, "I don't care much about the stupid law."

Randy hid his anger, "well you might when your in jail for being illegally with Riley." Randy turned and began to leave when Riley returned to the hall from the change rooms.

Seeing him leaving she called out, "Randy are you heading for the airport?"

Randy shook his head, "I gotta go back to the hotel room first. I'll see you at the airport."

Riley nodded, "I'll sit next to you on the plane."

Chris Jericho looked over at Riley as she started out the window of the car.

"Riley, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned the rental car around the corner.

She starred out the window as she replied, "You know it's illegal for you and I to be together."

Jericho rolled his eyes, "I know, Orton's already told me."

She looked over at him, about to say something then deciding it would be better if she didn't.

Jericho turned the rental again as they reached the airport. When he had parked the car he turned to Riley, "Riley, the law doesn't matter. If we want to be together, nothing else matters."

He kissed her, but as he did he felt the hesitance in her response, however he ignored it…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preparing for UPW

The nineteen year old Riley Cena laughed as her boyfriend the first ever Undisputed Champion, Chris Jericho.

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear.

Confused she turned to face him, "what is it."  
He left from his place beside her to his bag over the other side of his hotel room.

He extracted an envelope and then walked back towards her, handing it to her.

She studied him for a moment before opening it.

_Miss Riley Cena,_

_We have received news that you are interested in becoming a professional wrestler in the Woman's division and that you are currently being trained by WWE superstar, Chris Jericho. _

_We also have noticed that you are related to the twenty-two year old John Cena, who is also entering the business along with yourself in this years rookie class. We wish the both of you the best of luck in the future of the wrestling business._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hayden Wright_

_(General Manager of UPW)_

Riley smiled unable to hide her glee.

She then realised there was another piece of paper.

She studied it, it was a list of that years Rookie's, their UPW names and Personalities…

_Men_

_John Cena – "Prototype" (Half Man, Half Machine)_

_Randall Keith Orton – "Randy Orton" (The Ex-Porn Star and 3rd Generation superstar)_

_David Batista – "The Demon of Doom" (A demon, powerful as well as evil)_

_Kenneth Alan – "Joker" (As the name says Joker, likes to play tricks on fellow superstars.)_

_Women_

_Emilie-Marie Carter – "Emily Carter" (The sweet small town girl, who sadly is picked on by the older Diva's)_

_Riley Cena – "Isis" (The feisty young Diva who has all the male superstars after her, however she will not actually hook up with any, she's really a teaser)_

_Raquel Williams – "Rachael Williams"(The tough girl from the Bronx.)_

Riley was disappointed, yes she was finally achieving her dream but at the same time be portrayed as the bad image of a woman, not settling down for one but flirting with all men, no matter whether she liked them or not.

"What do you think?" Jericho asked.

She turned to him smiling, "I got accepted to become a UPW superstar."

Jericho grinned, "I told you that you would make it." He hugged her.

She returned his gesture before kissing him slowly on the lips.  
He returned his kiss, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

She let her arms snake around his neck as she leaned upwards to deepen the kiss.

He broke away from her.

She stared at him confused, "what's wrong?"

He smiled, "I love you."

She returned his smile, "I love you too."

They kissed again, but this time more passionately. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around him, before he walked over towards his bed and the two fell onto it.

She yawned, blinking as she slowly came to consciousness. She looked around realising she was in Chris Jericho's hotel room. She suddenly realised that she was alone.

She slowly stood getting changed and heading into the small kitchen. She went to a cupboard and extracted a glass before heading to the sink and filling it with water.

She suddenly noticed that a note was lying on the bench beside her, she slowly picked it up reading it…

_Rilez,_

_Melissa Corner (UPW Character appearance designer), will be here to pick you up and 10:00. She has to take all the new Rookie stars out today, so Randy will arrive at 9:30. _

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, got a call from Vince. He wants me to be at the arena early._

_Hope you enjoy your day, especially since you'll be seeing John for the first time in… what was it 4 or 5 months._

_I'll see you later at the arena, _

_Love you,_

_Chris._

Riley smiled to herself before looking at her watch, _9:00_.

She first made the bed and tidied up the room before she headed into the bathroom showering before getting changed into her favourite black canterburies, a light black, short hem-lined top which finished two inches before the bottom of her ribs. She put on her favourite black wrestling boots, which reached right up to her knees and her black finger tipless gloves.

She brushed her dark brunette hair that reached right to her mid back out and finally placed her favourite black _Chris Jericho_ hat backwards on her head.

The doorbell rang.

Riley paused from getting ready and went to open the door.

"Hey," Randy said making his way into the hotel room.

"Hey," she replied heading back into the bathroom applying some make-up.

Randy came to lean against the doorway watching her, "so why are you here anyway?"

Riley looked at him through the mirror, "what do you mean?"

"Your in his hotel room," Randy explained.

She was about to respond sharply when the phone rang and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rilez."

"Chris, hey."

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm always good when I'm talking to you."

She laughed.

"That sounded lame didn't it?"

She laughed again, "Sorry, but yeah."

He laughed as well, "Is Randy there yet?"

"Yeah," she replied, she turned slightly, noticing her friend was watching her.

"What's he doing right now?" Chris asked.

"Sitting on your bed, watching me talk to you."

There was a pause from the other end of the phone, until Jericho spoke again, "give me a call back later when you're alone."

"OK, in a few hours ok?"

"Yeah," he paused, "and Riley you don't regret what happened?"

She shook her head, "no I don't, do you?"

"No… I'll talk to you later Rilez," he concluded.

She nodded, "OK, bye."

When she hung up the phone she turned to Randy.

He was staring at her confused.

"What?" she asked.

He stood up, "Nothing, just thinking… um, can I get I drink of water."

Riley nodded, "sure, the glasses are in the cupboard beside the pantry."

As he left she couldn't help but think about how their friendship had changed. Since the two had gone of the road with the WWE, they had grown slowly apart. In particular when Riley first started dating Chris the two's friendship had become fractured. Randy had moved from being the trusting best friend to somewhat of a over protective brother to the glooming friend and after spending more and more time with his father and being spoilt rotten had become the snobbish brat who took enjoyment in others embarrassment, a prankster.

Riley herself loved to play jokes and prank her friends and family all the time. However Randy had gone to far, too many times.

The doorbell rang and Randy exited the kitchen answering it.

A woman with blonde curly short hair stood at the other side of the door, "Randall Orton?" she asked.

He nodded, "you must be Melissa Corner?" extending his hand.

She nodded shaking his hand, she looked over his shoulder, "and you must be Riley?"

Riley nodded, walking forward to stand beside her friend, "it's nice to meet you." They also shook hands.

"We'll need to head out, I've already picked up the others and we've got a lot to do," Melissa explained.

"I'm ready," Randy noted.

Melissa turned to Riley.

"Uh, I just got to get my phone and purse, but then I'm good to go," Riley explained rushing over to the bedside table and picking up her phone and purse before the three left the hotel room.

As they stood in the elevator Melissa decided to find out a little about her two newest clients.

"So are you two dating?" she asked suddenly.

"No!" Riley laughed, "we're just friends."

Randy nodded, "we both have our own girlfriend or boyfriend anyway."

Melissa nodded, "Riley, I heard you were dating someone famous, I just presumed it was Randy as he's a third generation wrestler."

Riley shook her head, "No actually, I'm dating Chris Jericho."

Melissa was shocked, "the Chris Jericho of WWE?"

Riley nodded.

Melissa was amazed, "I would have never guessed isn't he a lot older than you."

Riley shrugged, "age isn't really important to us."

Melissa nodded, "So your John's little sister."

Riley nodded, "yeah I haven't seen him in the flesh in about six months."

Melissa nodded, "you know he's also a rookie going into UPW."

Riley nodded, "do you know how he got in."

Melissa shrugged, "I believe he had a friend or something with connections."

The lift stopped and they slowly walked out, Melissa leading them out of the hotel and towards a limousine.

Riley screamed with delight when she saw who was leaning against it, and she rushed to hug him, "John!"

He hugged his sister in response, lifting her off the ground. When he put her down he looked her up and down, "what are you wearing?"

She rolled her eyes, "These are the type of clothes I wear now John."

He began taking off his jacket.

She stopped him, "stop being an annoying brother and let's just go."

Melissa walked past them as she got into the limousine, "you better get use to Riley's clothing John, her character Isis wears the same or less clothing."

When they were all seated in the limousine, Riley noticed that there were four others also there. Two men and two women. Melissa introduced the other four to them. A man in his late 30's with raven hair's name was David Batista, but he preferred to be called Dave. There was a red haired man in his late twenties, his name was Kenneth Alan, who Riley recalled from the note she had received the night before to be known as Joker.

As she set her eyes on the two women, she realised she would not get along with either of them. One had olive skin, dark brown eyes and hair, not quiet so dark as her own. It hung to an inch beyond her shoulders in ringlets. Her attitude was clearly, 'don't mess with me', and her name was Raquel Williams. Riley soon learnt that she would be known as Rachael Williams, as it would be easier for the commentators, other superstars, managers and ofcourse the fans to pronounce.

The final girl had beautiful blonde hair, and reminded Riley of a more ditzy version of her old best friend Whitney. Her name was Emilie-Marie Carter, but she would be known as, Emily Carter in the UPW.

She suddenly noticed that Raquel was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Raquel laughed, "you. You have to be some rich little snob who's bought her way into UPW, bet you couldn't even wrestle to save your life."

A silence broke out as Riley slowly began to laugh, "and you could?"

Raquel nodded, "I've never missed a WWF or WCW show yet. Not to mention I'm good friends with the one of their Diva's named Chyna."

Riley nodded, "Wow, that's amazing."

Raquel smiled, "I know."

Riley acted shocked, "you know, I could never compete with that. I mean I'm friends with 'Cowboy' Bob Orton's son, Randy Orton," she said gesturing to Randy who sat on one side of her, (John on the other.) "I mean, I've been trained by Chris Jericho for three years. Hell, I've been to every single WWF show, whether it be a house show, a live event or a Pay Per View. I personally know Vince McMahon and his daughter Stephanie is one of my best and closest friends. Oh wait did I mention I've been trained by the undisputed champion Chris Jericho?"

Raquel shook her head, "You liar."

Riley laughed, "you want me to show you," she extracted her phone from her pocket and dialled her boyfriends number, before she pressed speaker phone.

"uh…Hello?"

Riley was confused as she didn't recognise the voice to be her boyfriends, "who is this?

"Eddie Guerrero," was the simple replie.

"Oh, hey Eddie!"

"Is that you little Rilesy?"

She laughed, "yeah, don't call me that, it's Rilez or Riley or Ri Ri."

Eddie laughed, "What's up homes?"

"Nothing much, have you got a match tonight?"

"Yeah," he responded, "tag team match with Chris."

"Which one, Benoit or Jericho?"

"Benoit… Jericho's got a match against Shawn Michaels."

Riley nodded, "is Chris there?"

On his end of the phone Eddie looked around as Chris Jericho walked out of the bathroom and into the locker room, that the two Chris's and Eddie shared.

"Yeah, I'll just get him ese… Chris!  
"What?" Chris Jericho asked, he had a horrible headache.

"Calm down homes, Riley's on the phone for you."

Chris Jericho walked over to the phone taking it from his friend, "Rilez, why are you calling me, I thought you wouldn't call for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I know but this chick I got to work with, one of the new Rookie's, been calling me a liar and rich snob. Plus she's been boasting about know Chyna," Riley explained.

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Raquel Williams."

"Ok, Hold on a sec…. Eddie, can you go next door to the locker room, Shawn Micheals, Hunter and Chyna are sharing, and get Chyna to come in here."

As Eddie left John made a loud comment about there being a bar fridge.

"Have you got me on speaker phone?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Lucky I didn't say anything I'd regret, with your brother there."

John took the phone from his sister, "and you better not either."

"Yeah… Yeah…"

One the other end of the line Eddie re-entered the room followed by Chyna.

"What's going on Jericho," she asked highly annoyed.

"I was just wonder have you ever heard of a girl called… what was it Rilez?"

"Raquel Williams." She said.

"Raquel Williams?" Jericho repeated to Chyna.

Chyna shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Riley laughed, "You really know Chyna, hey?" she said to Raquel.

Raquel's face was read, "That's not fair!"

Riley only shrugged.

The limousine slowed and Riley rounded up her conversation with her boyfriend, "Chris, I got to go, but say hi to Chyna for me and tell Steph that I'll meet her in her dad's office at 5:30."

Jericho nodded, "how are you getting here?"

"Randy's driving me and John."

"Oh, great… the one night I want to be with my girlfriend and her brother's coming."

Riley giggled, not noticing that both Emilie-Marie and Raquel were staring at her in shock after they had heard the word, _girlfriend_.

"Ok, I got to go, I'll see you later."

Jericho nodded, "Ok, I'll see you later."

Riley hung up the phone, noticing that the majority of the residents in the car were staring at her in shock.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop she clambered out after her brother John and prepared for the long day ahead.

"Your dying my hair white?" Riley said in shock.

The hairdresser shook her head, "no darling, placid blonde."

Riley gasped, "but I like my hair brown."

Melissa came to sit beside her, "Riley, at UPW we need you too follow our instructions on how your character will look. Randy's already had his hair shortened and John has had his died blonde. You need to do this."

Riley nodded alright, "fine."

And the hairdresser began her work.

Riley's day had been especially exhausting, she had been taken shopping for four hours, picking our wrestling attires and other clothing that would most suite her character, before she was taken to the hair dresser and her hair was died placid blonde.

"Riley."

She looked over at her brother that had spoken, "Randy and I are going to his dad's locker room."

Riley nodded as she turned making her way down the corridor in the opposite direction, stopping and knocking on the door of Vince McMahon office.

"Come in," she heard Vince McMahon call from inside.

She opened the door, walking inside.

"Riley Cena, is that you?" Vince McMahon asked.

Riley nodded, "yeah, I had to have my hair dyed for my character on UPW."

Vince McMahon nodded, "you know I would hire you Riley, I've seen you wrestle and your better than most women in this business, but…"

"I'm too young," Riley finished.

Vince McMahon nodded, "yeah… give it a few more years and some more experience and I promise you that you will be on the WWF roster."

Riley smiled, "thankyou Mr McMahon."

The door opened again and Stephanie McMahon entered her father's office.

"Ri Ri, Oh my god… your hair," she commented.

Riley nodded, "I had to get it dyed for UPW."

Stephanie nodded, "oh, I was just heading up to the Top box, did you want to come?"

Riley nodded, "and on our way we can stop in at Chris's locker room."

Stephanie nodded, "yeah, alright, as long as you two don't kiss or anything while I'm there."

Riley laughed, "sure whatever."

Riley knocked on the door of the locker room of which held a sign on the door.

_Jericho, Guerrero_

_& Benoit_

"Who is it?" Someone called from inside, it wasn't Eddie or Chris so she supposed it must be Chris Benoit.

"Riley," she replied, "Steph's here too."

The door opened and Chris Benoit stood on the other side, "Riley, good to see you."

"Is Chris here?' she asked.

Benoit shook his head, "He went down to the trainer's room."

Eddie Guerrero appeared behind Chris Benoit, "What's up ese?"

"Hey Eddie," she said.

"Hey Eddie," Steph also said beside her.

"You looking for Chris homes?" Eddie asked.

Riley nodded, "Chris just said he went down to the trainers room," Riley repeated.

Eddie nodded, "that he did. If you going down there I'll come with you, I gotta get my hands taped up for my match."

"OK, we'll we're gonna head off now," Riley announced, "Steph and I are watching the show from the top box."

Eddie nodded, "well let's head off then, Chris I'll be back in fifteen minutes or so. That OK ese?"

Benoit nodded and Eddie and the two girls headed off to the trainer's room.


End file.
